De Tom Marvolo Riddle
by Airin-S
Summary: Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer durant toute la vie du plus grand mage noir de son temps, du descendant de Salazar Serpentard, du disciple de Gellert Grindelwald? Hé bien je me fais la biographe de ce personnage essentiel et pourtant si peu développé.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tou(te)s, me revoila après une (longue) absence avec une nouvelle fic. Une fic qui, comme les autres, essaiera d'être plausible par rapport aux livres. Comme je me disais que c'était dommage (honteux!) qu'on n'ai pas une « vraie » histoire complète de Tom dans les livres, alors qu'il y avait vraiment de quoi faire, hé bien je me lance. Alors bien évidemment il y aura quelques... digressions, quelques arrangements à ma sauce (oui ça veut dire une relation homo entre autre), mais en général je vais essayer de m'en tenir au plus...connu. On a quelques indices dans les livres, mais moi je vais essayer de faire autour de ces détails, une histoire un peu plus complète.  
Alors non, je ne me prends pas pour JKR, loin de là. Mais comme elle ne l'a pas fait et qu'on peut s'amuser avec ses personnages... pourquoi s'en priver !

Disclaimers divers :  
→ aucun personnage n'est à moi mais tous à JKR, tout comme l'univers  
→ probabilité (certitudes) de relations homosexuelles donc... passez votre chemin si ça vous indispose  
→ je prends les critiques (constructives) et les reviews avec plaisir.  
→ enjoy.

* * *

Orphelina Stockwell, 12/29/1926  
Mrs. Cole, directrice  
Aujourd'hui est arrivé une pauvre femme. Elle est enceinte, de ce que j'ai cru pouvoir comprendre le père de l'enfant l'aurait renvoyée hors de chez lui alors qu'ils sont mariés, c'est honteux. La pauvre est fatiguée, éreintée, elle est à bout, et la naissance est très proche, dans les prochains jours j'en suis certaine.

Orphelina Stockwell, 01/01/1927  
Mrs. Cole, directrice  
Je savais que c'était pour bientôt. Elle a donné naissance à un petit garçon. Elle a eu le temps de lui donner un nom avant de rendre son dernier soupir. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Elle a dit que Tom Riddle était le nom du père de l'enfant, et Marvolo, le nom de son père à elle. Le bébé est un peu étrange. Il n'a pas pleuré après sa naissance, le cri du nouveau né seulement, après, plus rien.

Orphelina Stockwell, 09/15/1927  
Mrs. Cole, directrice  
Le petit Tom grandit, mais il reste étrange. Il ne crie pas, il est calme, ne pleure pas non plus. J'aurais aimé que tous les enfants ici soient de la même façon.

Orphelina Stockwell, 02/12/1930  
Mrs. Cole, directrice  
Tom grandit, mais des choses étranges semblent l'entourer. Ses petits camarades refusent de jouer avec lui. Ils pleurent quand ils passent du temps avec lui. J'ai tenté de savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais aucun n'a parlé. Ils disent seulement qu'ils ne veulent pas être près de Tom, ni jouer avec lui, qu'il leur fait peur. Cela changera, c'est un enfant réservé, mais il va grandir.

Orphelina Stockwell, 07/12/1935  
Mrs. Cole, directrice  
Aujourd'hui, encore, nous avons eu une histoire étrange. Le petit Marvin a raconté que le jeune Tom Marvolo Riddle l'avait fait voler pendant quelques secondes avant de le jeter contre un mur. Ce qui lui a valu de passer entre les mains de notre infirmière pour une blessure à la tête. Bien sûr Tom a démenti et s'est muré dans un mutisme qu'on lui connaît bien. Il lui faut une structure plus adaptée que l'orphelinat. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le garder encore longtemps en présence des autres enfants.

Orphelinat Stockwell, 03/30/1933  
Mrs. Cole, directrice  
Encore une fois il s'est produit d'étranges choses ayant pour centre Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lors d'une sortie au parc zoologique de Londres, la cage des serpents a eu un dysfonctionnement. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été ouvert selon les dires de . Le serpent qu'elle contenait a fait une victime parmi les visiteurs, mais le jeune Tom n'a rien eu, je l'ai d'ailleurs surpris à jouer avec cet animal répugnant.  
Nous continuons aussi à connaître des vols dans l'enceinte des murs de l'orphelinat, je continue à chercher mais mes regards se portent de plus en plus vers le jeune homme que j'ai déjà mentionné.

Orphelinat Stockwell, 12/29/1935  
Mrs. Cole, directrice  
Le comportement de Tm Riddle est de plus en plus étrange. Il s'est isolé de tous ses camarades qui semblent le craindre comme la mort. Plus personne, à part le personnel, ne s'approche de lui. J'ai dû l'enlever de toutes les sorties culturelles puisque nous avions des problèmes inexpliqués avec lui à chaque fois. Bientôt il entrera dans une école plus adaptée et ne restera pas toute la journée à l'orphelinat, j'espère que ça arrangera les choses.

Orphelinat Stokwell, 12/31/1937  
Mrs. Cole, directrice  
Aujourd'hui il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange, encore, ça ne m'étonne plus, à propos de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Il n'y est visiblement pas à l'origine mais cela demeure un mystère. Nous avons reçu une lettre qui semble faite sur du parchemin et adressée à Tom. Avec des compléments d'adresses très précis. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert mais cela semble venir d'une école spécialisée en Ecosse. Mais en demandant autour de moi, personne n'a réussi à me donner d'indications précises. Mais si je suis débarrassée de cet enfant je ne m'en plaindrais pas.

Orphelinat Stokwell, 04/08/1938  
Mrs. Cole, directrice  
Aujourd'hui un homme étrange est venu pour parler à Tom. Il était très cordial avec un sourire, et des petites lunettes en demie-lune, mais habillé étrangement. Ils se sont isolés dans la chambre du jeune homme et ont parlé pendant près d'une heure durant sans qu'aucun son ne passe la pote. Je me demande même s'ils ont parlé ou non. Mais quand l'homme est repartit Tom avait un sourire qui m'a fait froid dans le dos et il semblait... étrangement calme et serein. Bien qu'encore plus hautain que d'habitude, on aurait dit qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il était un fils de la famille royale.

Orphelinat Stokwell, 06/30/1938  
Mrs. Cole, directrice  
L'homme est revenu et il a emmené Tom. Il 'ma dit qu'il lui avait offert une place dans une école spécialisée qui pourrait aider Tom à utiliser ses dons naturels. Je me demande bien de quoi il parlait. Mais c'est une école avec une pensions complète, sauf pour les vacances d'été. Et puis ça ne durera que 3 ans puisque Tom en a 11 et qu'à 14 ans nous n'acceptons plus les enfants. Il se trouvera un endroit autre pour vivre mais je ne l'accepterai plus ici.

* * *

Et voilaaa le premier jet d'une toute nouvelle histoire.  
Oui c'est un peu court maiiiis mais mais ça ne fera que s'allonger. Pour le moment je tente de voir quels retours je peux avoir avec ça ^^  
Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à bientôt


	2. Chapter 1 - L'orphelinat

Re-bonjour/soir. Voila un nouveau chapitre. Les débuts de la vie de notre jeune sorcier appelé à faire de grandes choses. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

* * *

De grands murs... c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle de cet endroits. De grand murs gris et froids, en béton, hermétiques, imprenables... infranchissables... Des murs carrés, des bâtiments carrés, enfermant une cours carrée... Des lignes droites, place pour l'imagination, pour autre chose que le froid, le strict et le gris. Au gris j'ai toujours préféré le noir, moins timide, plus franc et affirmé... L'orphelinat, c'est mon premier souvenir, et quel souvenir. Triste, froid, sans vie. C'était là où je vivais mais ça n'a jamais été _ chez moi_ . Mais sans que ça soit chez moi j'y ré me suis toujours trouvé... quelque chose de plus que tous les autres enfants. Ils me craignaient sans que je fasse rien.

Enfin rien... je ne parlais pas. Je crois que ça a toujours indisposé la directrice un bébé qui ne pleure pas, un enfant qui ne rit pas, qui ne joue pas... du moins pas aux mêmes jeux que les autres. Je jouais à mes propres jeux. Je volais les autres orphelins et je les regardais chercher leurs affaires inlassablement... et puis abandonner, et j'avais gagné. Je gagnais très souvent. J'aimais ce jeu. Il y avait celui aussi où je forçais les animaux à faire à ma volonté. Les serpents surtout mais c'était différent. Les animaux... me comprenaient ? Je ne sais pas mais lorsque j'avais envie qu'une souris aille effrayer, si facilement, l'un ou l'autre des enfants elle y allait. Lorsque je voulais la compagnie d'un corbeau, ou d'une chouette effraie lors de mes nuits sans sommeil ils venaient, invariablement et demeuraient à mes côtés sans broncher. Les chats et chiens errants aussi m'obéissaient. Et les serpents... il y en avait peu mais je pouvais leur parler. Ils me racontaient dehors et je rêvais de ce qu'il y avait par delà les murs froids et durs de l'orphelinat. C'était un passe temps les animaux.

Et puis il y avait les choses inexpliquées. Des gens qui s'éloignaient de moi quand je voulais. Des choses qui bougeaient lorsque j'en avais envie ou besoin. Les lumières qui s'éteignaient quand j'y pensais... J'aimais beaucoup ça. Je me sentais bien. Je sentais une sorte de...chaleur ? De bien être qui me parcourait. Alors je le faisais le plus souvent, et ça attirait des ennuis aux autres. Et ça j'aimais beaucoup. Que les autres paient pour moi. Surtout que je les considéraient tous moins que moi. Ils étaient... différent, ils n'étaient pas comme moi j'en avais la plus intime conviction. Et ça s'est confirmé par la suite. J'étais loin au dessus d'eux tous, j'étais bien mieux qu'eux.

Mais à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat c'était compliqué de vraiment laisser libre cours à mon talent, de jouer normalement comme je l'entendais. Mais heureusement il arrivait que quelques fois on ait des sorties organisées pendant l'école, ou pendant les vacances. Et ça c'était bien. On s'occupait encore moins de moi puisque les autres étaient tout excités, couraient partout, et que moi je restais simple et sage. Et comme je ne parlais pas c'était compliqué de savoir si j'étais là où non. Alors je m'éclipsais de temps à autre pour malmener ces moldus qui ne valaient rien. J'ai visité quelques villages de cette façon, à la nuit tombée... j'ai toujours préféré la nuit au jour. C'est plus calme, plus envoûtant... Et je sortais. Il y en avait quelques uns pour me suivre. Je n'ai jamais apprécié ça, qu'on me suive sans me demander. Alors quelques fois je leur rappelait qui avait le pouvoir.

Une fois mémorable, à la mer. Je savais qu'il y en avait quelques uns qui me suivaient. J'ai longé la plage jusqu'à une grotte... et je me suis amusé avec eux. Je les ai fait crier de peur tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, je les ai fait pleurer de terreur. Ca m'a rempli d'un sentiment de toute puissance que je n'oublierai jamais et que j'ai cherché toute ma vie ensuite. Pour le retrouver quelques années plus tard. Je leur avait fait croire que des êtres étranges habitaient cette grotte sombre. Je les ai amené dans le noir au plus loin, là où ils ne voyaient plus la lumière du soleil, et j'ai commencé à créer quelques bruits, je leur ai parlé la langue des serpents, que seuls eux comprennent. Je les ai vu d'abord fanfaronner, chercher à se rassurer, se dire qu'il n'y avait rien dans cet grotte que du vide et de la pierre. Et puis j'ai envoyé quelques araignées les voir et leur courir le long des jambes et dans les cheveux. Là ils ont commencé à pousser des cris, c'était amusant. Ensuite j'ai parlé, j'ai fait jouer l'écho. Ca commençait à devenir inquiétant alors ils se sont tous resserrés les uns contre les autres, appelant à l'aide, criant ce qui leur passait par la tête. Et je les ai regardé s'enfuir à toute jambe dehors après avoir cherché pendant de longues minutes vers où se diriger. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis j'ai ri... tellement ri... tant que j'en ai eu mal je crois me souvenir. Je me suis laissé tomber sur le sable de la plage et j'ai écouté les vagues sur les rochers, le ressac, le va et vient incessant... Et je me sentais bien. Juste bien là après mon forfait, après leurs cris et leur larmes, au calme sous le ciel noir du bord de mer.  
Ceux là que j'avais terrifié dans la grotte, étaient de la même nature que moi... mais beaucoup moins puissant je l'ai appris plus tard.  
Le temps a passé de l'exacte et ennuyeuse même façon pendant des années qui m'ont semblé des décennies. Au bout d'un moment ça n'a plus été drôle de les martyriser. C'était juste... routinier. Je continuais à prendre leurs affaires. Mais plus personne n'essayait même de m'approcher, ça c'était une bonne chose. Je cachais ce que je trouvais dans une armoire que j'avais dans ma chambre privée. Oui une chambre privée les autres étaient en dortoir mais ils se sont rendus compte que je posais quelques problèmes dans le dortoir... alors ils m'ont isolé. Ca a été facile à faire, manipuler un adulte... Peut-être plus facile que manipuler un enfant. Un adulte... c'est déjà tout construit, alors il faut faire comme si on était dans la même construction et ils ne voient rien de ce qui leur arrive. Je voulais être seul, pouvoir faire ce qui me plaisait dans une chambre à l'écart... et je l'ai obtenu. C'était bien mieux comme ça.

Et puis... tout a basculé un jour. Un jour d'été, mon anniversaire était passé déjà depuis longtemps... Oui je suis né au plein cœur de l'hiver, pour le renouveau de l'année. Ils ont marqué dans leur registre : _31 décembre 1926, vers minuit_. Moi ça me convient. Et donc on était... en juillet, ou en août 1938, il faisait chaud c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. J'étais allongé sur mon lit, j'entendais les autres jouer dehors, pathétiques jeux d'enfants plein de cris et de course... Je n'ai jamais compris comment on pouvait apprécier ça. Peu importe. On a frappé à ma porte, je me suis redressé, il fallait toujours être présentable quoi que ça soit. La porte s'est ouverte, la directrice m'a dit :

-**Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, tâche de te tenir correctement.**

Je n'ai rien répondu, c'était évident que je serais correct avec n'importe quel visiteur... Mais personne ne venait jamais me visiter, alors c'était étrange, un peu inquiétant... et très intrigant, j'ai beaucoup aimé ça. J'étais impatient déjà de voir qui venait. Qui osait venir voir cet enfant sauvage et inapprochable.

Il est entré un homme, vieux... ou presque, il était forcément vieux pour un enfant de 11 ans à peine. Grand, habillé étrangement, une veste très longue, des bottes à talons, une ceinture autour de la taille, des couleurs improbables, si je me souviens bien du violet. Je n'avais pas été très habitué aux couleurs, mais déjà à l'époque si j'avais du en choisir des que j'aimais bien... le noir, le rouge sang... le vert sombre. Ce genre de chose, non pas le violet dont il me gratifiât ce jour là. Des lunettes en forme de demi-lune, un nez crochu qui avait une apparence étrange. Les cheveux bruns, presque roux, une barbe longue, très longue. Et des yeux bleu clair comme de la glace. Le tout faisait un personnage très atypique dans ma vie de jeune garçon orphelin qui n'avait, pensaient ils, jamais vu autre chose que les murs gris de l'orphelinat. Mais j'étais imperturbable, assis sur le bord de mon lit, je l'ai regardé, il m'a sourit. C'était étrange, personne ne me souriait jamais. Enfin il ne me connaissait pas à l'époque, sans doute pour cette raison...

**-Bonjour Tom, je suis Albus Dumbledor et j'ai une lettre à te remettre.**

Qu'il connaisse mon nom ne m'étonnait pas, la directrice avait dû le lui dire. Mais son nom à lui par contre était peu commun. J'ai pris la lettre qu'il me tendait. Du vieux papier, un peu jaune, parcheminé, et pour cause... Avec des armoiries sur les sceau en cire rouge, mais des que je ne connais pas. C'était marqué : Hogwarts, école de sorcellerie. J'ai pensé à une mauvaise blague... mais vite ça a semblé plausible... probable. Ca m'était adressé. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Orphelinat Whols, Londres, dans sa chambre privée. C'était intrigant et j'appréciais de plus en plus.

_COLLEGE DE HOGWARTS, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Armando dippet_

_Cher Mr Riddle, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Hogwarts. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr Riddle, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Albus Dumbledor  
__Directeur-adjoint_

Croire à cela était à la fois pour moi étrange et logique. Etrange en ceci que la magie, dans le monde moldu, est quasiment absente, ça relève des contes pour enfants, de l'affabulation pure et simple. Et pourtant logique puisque je parvenais à faire bouger certains objets par la seule force de ma pensée, j'arrivais à plier la volonté des animaux, à parler aux serpents, à faire des choses qui, si elles ne relevaient pas de la folie, ne pouvaient être que magiques. J'eus... un sourire. J'entends, un vrai sourire. Pas un de ceux que je réservais à tous le monde, les sourires qui font frissonner les adultes et presque pleurer les plus faibles enfants. Non un sourire que je je contrôlais pas, un vrai sourire...

-**Alors je suis un sorcier ?**

Je me suis entendu poser cette question sans même y avoir pensé, je n'aimais pas cette... préséance qu'avait eu mon corps sur mon esprit. Bien sûr je voulais savoir, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir formuler cette question d'une meilleure façon. Dumbledor a sourit. Lui souriait tous le temps.

-**Oui Tom, ou tu en deviendras un du moins. Pour le moment tes pouvoirs sont encore faibles, mais Hogwarts t'apprendra à les maîtriser, à les renforcer. Cette école fera de toi un vrai sorcier.**

Ces quelques phrases seulement eurent raison de moi. De mes doutes. J'allais enfin être différent. Différent de cette marmaille vociférante sous mes fenêtres. Différentes de ces adultes tristes qui se lèvent le matin sans but, travaillent, et rentre sans plus de but qu'au matin. Une vie de puissance. Un destin qui ne serait tracé que par moi seul. Par ma volonté.

-**Qu'est-ce que font les sorciers... ?  
**-**En voilà une vaste question. Ils peuvent être ce qu'ils veulent. Vendre dans leur commerce, enseigner, être éleveur de créatures magiques, être érudits parmi les érudits, surveiller le monde magique, aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Le monde magique ne diffère que peu du monde moldu. Les gens y mènent une vie tranquille la plupart du temps, ont leur famille, leurs amis,...**

Ce fut une déception... Alors les sorciers faisaient la même chose que ce que je voyais tous les jours mais au lieu d'utiliser la technologie, la vapeur, le charbon, l'électricité, ils utilisaient la magie. C'était décevant dans un sens...

-**Rien d'autre ?  
**-**Que voudrais tu faire d'autre ?  
**-**Je ne sais pas... pouvoir... influer sur le cours des choses. Pouvoir changer ce qui est. Pouvoir modifier l'ordre établit. Avoir du pouvoir. Puisque c'est cela la magie non ? C'est avoir du pouvoir, un pouvoir que les gens normaux n'ont pas. Avec la magie on peut tout faire. On n'a pas de l'imite que ce qu'on imagine c'est ça non ?**

Je vis le professeur rester interdit pendant un instant. J'avais parlé avec... conviction je crois. Il me tendait un pouvoir extraordinaire pour me dire qu'on en faisait des choses ordinaires. Et j'étais contre cette idée. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il fallait qu'il y ait autre chose, de plus grand, que la vie courante et banale des gens ordinaires.

-**Tu pourras faire beaucoup de choses avec la magie si tu t'en donnes les moyens Tom. Mais il y a des règles à suivre, comme partout.**

Ca je m'y attendais... C'est normal, dans toute société des règles sont établis pour que tout fonctionne...

-**Par exemple le vol est interdit à Hogwarts et sévèrement sanctionné...**

Je le regardai, essayant de composer un visage incrédule et innocent qui ne trompa personne. Je l'entendis prononcer des mots que je ne compris pas puis mon armoire se mit à brûler, par enchantement. Je fis un bond pour m'en éloigner, le feu, même s'il ne brûle pas, est toujours impressionnant. Le vieil homme se leva et alla ouvrir l'armoire, les flammes cessèrent à son approche. Il sortit la petite boite dans laquelle j'avais l'habitude de ranger ce que j'empruntais aux autres orphelins. Il y avait un harmonica, dont je n'ai jamais même essayé de jouer, un y-yo, qui ne m'amusa jamais, et un dé à coudre... que j'avais pris à un garçon, ce qui lui a empêché de me le réclamer. Outre le côté peu viril de la couture pour un garçon, le fait que ce dé soit en argent m'a attiré. J'ai toujours bien aimé les choses brillantes, mais l'éclat de l'argent me plaît bien plus que celui de l'or, trop tapageur alors que l'argent est froid, calme, dur,...

Peu importe. Il m'a regardé avec la boite entre les mains le vieil homme, d'un air de dire que j'étais un mauvais garçon. Ce qui n'était pas faux à l'époque. Je hochais la tête, lui signifiant que j'avais compris. Que la prochaine fois que je volerai, personne ne le saurait jamais.

-**Avec la lettre... j'ai toute une liste de fournitures... de livres, et autres choses à acheter. Je ne connais aucun endroit à Londres où on pourrait trouver ces choses... ni avec quel argent me les payer. Au cas où ça ne vous aurait pas sauté aux yeux je suis orphelin et cet endroit est... hé bien il est ce qu'il est. Déjà pauvre en lui-même, alors de là à donner de l'argent aux enfants...  
**-**Ne t'en fait pas pour l'argent. Hogwarts a une réserve pour les enfants dans ta situation qui ont besoin, qui doivent, apprendre, mais qui n'ont pas les moyens. Une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui en font la demande. Quant à l'endroit où acheter tes fournitures, c'est moi qui vais t'y conduire... Maintenant.  
**-**Maintenant ?  
**-**Oui mon jeune ami, pourquoi tarder ? Et ainsi tu pourras t'instruire durant les quelques jours qui restent avant la reprise des cours.**

Je fus évidemment surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle les événements s'enchaînaient. Dans le même temps je découvrais que j'étais sorcier, que j'allais, enfin !, sortir de cet orphelinat, ne plus voir ces autres enfants. J'allais entrer dans un monde magique, nouveau et prometteur où je pourrais m'accomplir pleinement. Je devais me préparer pour aller je ne savais où pour acheter des affaires de classe dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'utilisation ou l'utilité. Ho bien sûr, une baguette, un chaudron, des grimoires... cela faisait écho à tout ce qu'on m'avait seriné dans les contes pour enfant... mais de là à ce que ça soit réel...

Trop vite pour que je m'en rende compte nous étions dans les rues du grand Londres. Et il nous arrêta devant un établissement, une taverne sur Charing Cross Road, très étroite entre une librairie et une boutique de musique. On ne s'arrêta que brièvement avec le professeur à l'intérieur, le temps pour lui de saluer l'aubergiste, Tom... un autre, quelques clients également.  
C'était une pièce... grande mais qui semblait exiguë à cause de son encombrement. Une grande table à manger, des chaises, plusieurs petites sables, des portes qui donnaient, je le saurais plus tard, sur des salons privés, un bar... et plein de monde. Je n'étais pas rassuré mais je n'en montrais rien. La peur est une faiblesse, un outils qu'utilisent nos ennemis pour nous défaire. Je l'avais souvent utilisé moi-même.

Après cette salle nous somme passé dans un petit local pour poubelles à l'arrière de l'établissement. Le vieil homme effleura quelques pierres du mur en briques qui s'y trouvait. Et à mon étonnement les briques changèrent de place, tournant sur elles-même, se déplaçant, se mettant à un autre endroit jusqu'à ouvrir une porte, un passage dans le mur, donnant sur la rue la plus grouillante et étonnante qu'il m'avait été donné de voir à cette époque là de ma vie.

* * *

Et hop, un chapitre terminé. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews j'aime bien \o/

Le temps pour moi de répondre à la review que j'ai eu.  
Je remercie pour l'orthographe de Gellert, je m'en souviendrais. Quant au reste. Grindelwald a été enfermé en 1945, Tom est sortit de l'école en 1944. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait avec précision durant quelques années, jusqu'en 1970 où il est revenu. On sait juste qu'il s'est perfectionné dans les arts sombres et la magie noire. Ce que Grindelwald aurait parfaitement pu commencé à lui enseigner, même en un an, ou moins d'un an. Donc mon hypothèse n'est pas à exclure totalement. Quant aux... impossibilités historiques, compte tenu de ce qui nous a été donné dans les livres il est nécessaire de broder quelque peu. Et Tom était vraiment doué pour la magie, et précoce en ce domaine. Versé dans les arts noirs puisqu'il réalisa son premier Horcruxe à 16 ans à peine (cf : l'incident du basilic et de mimi geignarde, l'esprit, horcruxe, de Jedusor enfermé dans son journal à 16ans).  
Merci de vos encouragements néanmoins.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Diagon Alley

Encore un chapitre ^^ Tom découvre le monde en dehors de sa chambre à l'orphelinat.

Cette rue là... Elle m'inquiéta un instant. Trop grande, trop longue et trop étroite et surtout emplie de trop de monde, beaucoup trop. Je n'étais pas habitué à voir tant de gens autour de moi. Ou du moins des adultes. Et puis, tout était si différent. Des couleurs, des formes, des sons et des odeurs étranges me parvenaient dans une confusion toujours plus grande. Des hommes et des femmes habillés de façon tout à fait bizarre pour moi, avec de longues robes colorées, d'aucun portait un chapeau pointu comme dans les contes, qui avait un hibou posé sur l'épaule, d'autres encore transportaient des objets insolite pour moi dans des chaudrons tout aussi étranges.

**-Bienvenu sur Diagon Alley Tom. C'est ici que tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut pour passer de bonnes années à Hogwarts.**

Ses paroles me sortirent de mon étonnement. Il avait un sourire quelque peu moqueur et un regard amusé par dessus ses lunettes en demie-lune. Je suppose qu'il s'amusait de mon étonnement devant un monde que lui connaissait déjà par cœur. Peu importe.  
Joignant le geste à sa parole il me montra les diverses boutiques librairie, accessoires pour potions, vêtements, animalerie, des restaurants, pubs, une rue très animée, un peu trop peut-être, chargée de tout ce qu'il fallait visiblement.  
Mais il ne s'est d'abord pas dirigé vers ces boutiques bruyantes, colorées et bondées de monde. Il est allé, moi à sa suite, complètement au bout de la rue. Il y avait là un grand bâtiment, austère, entièrement en marbre blanc, un peu froid. Quelque part je me sentais mieux devant ce bâtiment que dans la foule du reste de la rue.

**-Nous allons faire un petit crochet par Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. C'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé du monde sorcier, à part Hogwarts peut-être. Je vais te donner ta bourse d'étude puisque tu ne peux pas payer toi-même les frais qui seront nécessaire. Pour certains élèves c'est l'école qui se charge de ces détails.**

L'entrée se faisait par une immense porte de bronze étincelant, devant un petit être tortueux, noueux... difficilement esthétique disons, habillé d'un vêtement rouge. Le vieil homme me racontait un peu l'histoire de l'endroit. Une immense banque créée par un gobelin, Gringott, et qui depuis n'était plus tenue que par ces créatures. Les gobelins... affreuses petites choses. Il y aurait sous la banque des kilomètres de galeries souterraines où étaient les coffres. Chaque sorcier a son coffre où il range ses objets précieux, son or... Oui j'ai appris à ce moment également le fonctionnement de la monnaie sorcière. Or, argent, bronze, avec des équivalents en livres. Gallion, Mornille et Noise... Il faudra aussi que j'assimile ce système rapidement. Plus tard. Là nous arrivions devant des portes en argent, gravées de vers un qui prévenait les éventuels voleurs.

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Très imagé et laissant libre court à l'imagination quant au « juste châtiment ». Enfin je me demandais qui serait stupide assez pour venir cambrioler le lieu le plus sécurité du monde magique... Mais il y a des fous partout. Encore des gobelins ont ouvert ces portes d'argent. Après il y avait un immense hall, en marbre également. Silencieux mais bourdonnant. Personne ne parlait ou presque, et Merlin merci parce que ça aurait été des voix de gobelins, criardes et insupportables. Il y avait dans ce hall un immense comptoir avec de grands tabourets sur lesquels étaient perchés des gobelins, toujours. Ils pesaient l'or, regardait les pierres précieuses, changeaient des livres contre la monnaie sorcière, tenaient des registres. Et tout ça, sans qu'aucune parole fut prononcé, il régnait ici un bourdonnement constant.

Le vieux Dumbledore s'est dirigé vers un grand pupitre. Il a demandé là à une de ces créatures d'ouvrir un coffre dont il donna le numéro. Le gobelin sembla tout de suite savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Magie ou déduction, les deux sont possibles. Et le décor a énormément changé quand on s'est dirigés vers les coffres. Des tunnels sans fin, faiblement éclairés, en pierre à peine taillée. Quelque chose de très sombre... et je m'en rendais compte à ce moment là, très agréable. Je m'y suis senti bien en entrant. On est montés dans une sorte de petits wagonnets. Et le voyage a commencé. En terme de distance ça devait être important, mais la vitesse de ce wagonnet était telle que c'est passé très rapidement. Avant que l'on ne s'arrête devant une immense porte en métal sombre ou en pierre je n'ai pas réussi à identifier. Un coffre. Le gobelin a passé un doigt sur la porte, sa griffe a raclé la matière avec un crissement désagréable. Et on a pu entendre des dizaines, des centaines de serrures travailler de l'autre côté de la porte. Et puis quand elles se turent, il y eu un simple déclic avant que le gobelin n'ouvre la porte.

Je suis resté... interdit, en voyant l'intérieur de ce coffre. Quelque chose de fantastique. Des monceaux d'or, de joyaux, de bijoux, d'objets étranges et attirants. Je pense être resté figé de longs instants, sans entendre ce que le vieux sorcier me disait. Hypnotisé par cet or, orphelin je n'avais rien eu et l'or a toujours été quelque chose d'attirant et d'enivrant. Et... cet or symbolisait aussi la force de l'école. Les gens riches sont puissants. On peut toujours tout acheter avec de l'argent, soudoyer, corrompre... l'or est l'agent le plus corrosif du monde.

Il me sortit de mes rêveries en repassant à côté de moi et en mettant dans mes mains une bourse lourde d'or. Quelque chose de très lourd pour mes mains d'enfant.

**-Avec ça tu devrais avoir assez pour acheter toutes tes fournitures... et peut-être quelques friandises.**

Il avait dit la fin de sa phrase en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je n'aimais pas cette... complicité qu'il tentait d'instaurer. Je n'ai jamais apprécié qu'on soit trop proche de moi, qu'on me connaisse... J'aime trop le mystère et les ombres. Mais je souris en voyant le sachet. J'avais désormais hâte de ressortir de cette banque, même si cela signifiait retourner dans la foule, je pourrais acheter ce qui était nécessaire pour m'instruire et... devenir puissant, savoir, contrôler. Continuer le petit jeu de l'orphelinat mais avec un terrain de jeu beaucoup plus grands, plus de participants. Comme... comme un marionnettiste. C'était tout à fait ça. Avoir plein de petits pantins que j'articulerais à ma guise.

On est ressortis assez vite, j'écoutais distraitement le vieux sorcier parler. Il m'expliquait ce que je devais acheter absolument, les petites fantaisies que je pouvais m'accorder. Je n'avais pas envie de fantaisies... Même en regardant toutes ces boutiques autour de moi dans cette immense rues. Des couleurs, des formes, des sons dont je n'avais même jamais rêvé se trouvaient là, mais rien ne m'attirait vraiment au final. Je devais déjà être trop habitué à mes ténèbres, au gris et aux arêtes dures. Je pris tout de même un grand plaisir à chercher ce dont j'avais besoin. Je regardais beaucoup ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. Je passais énormément de temps dans les librairies, à regarder les histoires globales de la magie, du monde magique, des créatures magiques, beaucoup de choses nouvelles pour moi et qui m'intéressaient. Je devais apprendre pour comprendre et me fondre dans ce monde puisque, depuis peu, j'en faisais partie.

J'entendais Dumbledore parler presque à chaque chose que je regardais. Commentant, expliquant. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé qu'on m'explique les choses, mais cette fois j'en avais vraiment besoin. Et ça me plaisait.

Mais le moment le plus important fut lorsque je passais, en dernière étape, chercher ma baguette. J'arrivais dans un environnement... étrange. Une boutique toute en longueur, comme une boite, dont les murs étaient recouverts de boites, assez longues et étroites. Je n'ai jamais su si les étagères étaient masquées par les baguettes où s'il n'y avait pas d'étagères du tout et qu'elles étaient toutes les unes sur les autres. Un homme vint à ma rencontre lorsqu'il entendit la clochette de son établissement tinter. Il me parla je crois mais je ne pense pas avoir réellement entendu ce qu'il me disait. Il s'est vite orienté sur Dumbledore lorsqu'il a vu que je n'étais pas très attentif.

Pas attentif puisque attiré par autre chose, tout autre chose. Je ne sais pas exactement si c'était... une vibration, un son, une intuition mais je me suis dirigé vers un des murs de boites, j'en pris une, au hasard il me semble. Je l'ouvris sur une baguette d'une trentaine de centimètres, assez claire dont la garde était un peu sculptée. Sans me rendre compte de l'avoir prit elle se trouva dans ma main. Et je crois qu'à ce moment le monde aurait pu s'effondrer, exploser, s'ouvrir sous mes pieds je ne l'aurais pas remarqué. J'ai senti ma magie, clairement, dans mes veines. Je l'ai sentie entrer en résonance avec la baguette, avec ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. C'était chaud, réconfortant, agréable, enivrant quelque part. Et j'ai vu...j'ai vu ce que je pourrais faire avec cet objet. Toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi. J'ai vu des sorts dont je n'avais même pas connaissance, elle m'a donné des idées, je l'entendais presque me parler, chuchoter, sans que je puisse comprendre, mais saisissant l'idée principale. Comme si elle avait sa volonté propre et que, dans un sens, c'était moi l'objet de ses ambitions, que j'allais la servir et non l'utiliser.

Et puis tout s'est arrêté. Plus de murmures, plus de sensations, juste une sérénité totale. J'avais oublié l'orphelinat, oublié la presse autour, les deux hommes qui parlaient et qui me regardaient. Il n'y avait que moi.  
Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé qu'il n'y aurait jamais que moi. Seulement … moi.

Le vieux directeur adjoint me sorti de mes pensées sans vraiment de ménagement. Il me dit qu'il fallait penser à partir, que j'avais des choses à ranger, à ramener à l'orphelinat. Un dur retour à la réalité.  
Mais il fallait partir pour mieux revenir. Pour arriver dans une nouvelle vie faite de multiples possibles.


End file.
